


In the Summer Time

by purple_mangosteen



Series: Four Seasons [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_mangosteen/pseuds/purple_mangosteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel of Spring Concerto. Harry and Mycroft are dating now. Harry needs to introduce Mycroft to the Blacks, Weasleys and wizarding world. Mycroft needs to introduce Harry to his family. Don't forget about the ring too. Slash. Established Mycroft/Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Summer Time

Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes and properties are owned by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Sherlock and properties are owned by BBC One, Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat. Harry Potter and properties are owned by JK Rowling. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler for both Sherlock and Harry Potter. Also there are quotes from the novel and TV series.

 

In the Summer Time

 

Harry and Mycroft were officially dating now. So, what had changed? Well, Harry often spent the night at Mycroft's residence now. At the morning, he would get back to his house at Godric Hollow until one day Mycroft took him to dressing room and showed him that it was half empty. Mycroft's clothes had been moved to one side, leaving the other side empty.

Harry turned and said casually. "Well, I will bring my stuffs then."

"That's the idea, dear." Mycroft replied with amused smirk.

He also brought Mycroft to his house and showed the man around. Just the house though. They didn't venture to the village yet. And now, Harry thought that it was time for Mycroft to meet Teddy, Andromeda, Ron and Hermione. He didn't forget about Luna too. Mycroft's meeting with Luna would be spectacular, Harry thought with grin. All this time had told Mycroft about his godson, friends and all people in his life but the man never met them face to face. Well, this was the time.

However, Harry needed to warn Mycroft's first. "My friends know that we're dating," he began. "But..uhm...other people..well, the wizarding society actually, think that we're already married," he gushed out.

Mycroft raised his eyebrow. "And pray tell, how did they come to this conclusion," the man asked.

"The power of gossip mills," Harry muttered darkly.

"Ah," Mycroft nodded in understanding. "I see that some aspects never changes, regardless the different world."

"Thankfully, we're only going to visit Grimmauld Square." Harry said.

At the promised day, Harry and Mycroft went to Grimmauld Place together. The man had bought gifts with him, toys from Hamleys for Teddy and pearl earrings from Mikimoto for Andromeda.

Kreacher opened the door. "Master Harry," the house elf greeted him. "And Master Harry's Muggle."

Mycroft had met with Winky before so it wasn't new for him but then again the man also showed no outward surprise when he saw house elf for the first time.

"Mistress Andromeda and Master Theodore are waiting." Kreacher said again.

"Thank you, Kreacher," Harry said.

Harry led Mycroft to the sunroom where Andromeda and Teddy were already waiting. He then proceeded to introduce his lover to both of them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Andromeda," Mycroft said before he turned to Teddy. "And you must be Theodore Lupin, Harry's godson. Nice to meet you."

Teddy grinned at him. "Hi," the boy said. "I'm Teddy. Nice to meet you too, Mr. Holmes."

"Mycroft is fine," Mycroft said.

"Alright," Teddy chirped happily.

"I have something for both of you," Mycroft said, giving the gifts to Andromeda and Teddy.

"Wow. Thank you, Mycroft," Teddy said.

"Thank you," Andromeda said, giving Mycroft approval look.

Andromeda and Mycroft got on very quickly, much to Harry's surprise. But then as he observed them together, Andromeda and Mycroft were very much alike.

"Grandmother likes Mycroft," Teddy said to Harry.

"Well, that's good." He replied.

"I like him too," Teddy continued.

Harry smiled at his godson and reached over to ruffle Teddy's black hair. "I'm glad," he said.

The conversation was cut when Kreacher popped into the room, announcing that Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger were there to see Harry.

"Ron! Hermione!"

"Harry!"

"Mycroft, meet Ron and Hermione. They're my best friends." Harry introduced them. He had told them to come. Unfortunately Luna was busy, so he had to wait for another opportunity.

"Ron Weasley." Ron said.

"Hermione Granger," Hermione said and smiled at Mycroft. "Harry has told us about you."

"Really?" Mycroft said pleasantly. "I hope in good news then."

Hermione laughed. "Of course."

They both soon were engaged in some intellectual discussion.

Ron frowned a bit. "Are you sure he isn't a wizard?" he asked.

"What?" Harry said, flabbergasted.

Ron scratched his head. "He behaves like those snobbish pureblood." The redhead explained. "You know... his attire and the way he talks and moves."

"No, Ron. He is Muggle." He said.

"Are you sure that he doesn't have wand concealed in that umbrella of his?" Ron asked, frowning.

Harry laughed at that.

They continued to talk until lunch time. Andromeda had decided that they would eat at the open terrace.

Mycroft paused in his way to look at the Black's tapestry. The Black family tree was displayed in the drawing room on an intricate tapestry, as an ornate mural. It started in the Middle Ages and showed the dominant line of the family up to the present day.

Andromeda, Teddy, Ron and Hermione chose to leave two of them.

"Toujours pur," the man said. "That's interesting. Especially considering the fact that Orion and Walburga was cousin."

Harry shrugged. "They were staunch supporters of blood purity." That really should have explained everything.

"En stirps nobilis et gens antiquissima Black." Mycroft read the Latin inscription on the Black family tree tapestry; "Behold the offspring of noble birth and the nation of the most ancient of Black."

"They also considered themselves royals." Harry said, wondering just how many languages that Mycroft mastered.

Mycroft looked at the tapestry again and said. "There is no Black left." The man stated as matter of fact.

"With my godfather's death, the male line of House of Black is ended while the female line remained extant. There are Andromeda and her sister family, Teddy and myself. My grandmother is Dorea Black by the way." Harry explained.

Mycroft didn't comment on that and they went to join the others for lunch.

After lunch, they returned to sunroom to continue their chat. Teddy yawned and then insisted for Harry to tuck him in for a nap thus leaving Mycroft alone with Andromeda, Hermione and Ron.

As soon as Harry and Teddy disappeared, Hermione turned to Mycroft. "I'm certain that you know about Harry's history." She began.

"Yes," Mycroft replied.

"He has gone through so many things in the past," Hermione continued. "He really deserves happiness now."

Mycroft knew exactly what was going on but still the situation was absurd for him. Never in his entire life, he thought that he was going to be the end recipient of this.

"So, if you hurt him, I'm going to kill you." Hermione stated seriously.

Ron nodded next to her. "We'll hunt you down," the redhead added cheerily.

"Killing is so simple," Andromeda said suddenly.

They all turned to look at him

"If it were me, I would ruin your life and make it sure that you suffer for your entire life that you wish you have never been born." Andromeda said.

Hermione looked at her, astonished. "Thank you for the input, Andromeda." She said. "That's a good idea."

"I'm Black. I know the ways," Andromeda replied.

She wasn't joking. Mycroft could see it. The aristocrat woman in front of him was perfectly capable of that.

"Thank you for the warning," Mycroft said at last.

"You're welcome," Hermione nodded at him. She was glad that they had reached an understanding with Mycroft Holmes.

"Tea, everyone?" Andromeda asked pleasantly, as if nothing had happened and she hadn't threatened a man's life.

"Yes, thank you." Mycroft said.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

After that, Harry introduced Mycroft with the Weasleys whom he considered his family. Mycroft's meeting with the Weasleys couldn't go better in Harry's opinion. In five minutes Mycroft had charmed all the female present there. Harry had to admit that Mycroft really knew how to use his skills.

"Such a fine gentleman," Mrs. Weasley gushed out. "You are very lucky, Harry."

"Uhm..thanks, Mrs. Weasley," Harry stammered out.

"My boys could learn a thing or two from your lover, Harry." She said again before went to fix their lunch.

Ron made a gagging noise at that.

George, who was watching the whole scene, grinned mischievously. "Never thought that you go for that type, Harry." He said, gesturing to Mycroft who now was talking with Fleur in perfect French.

"Bloody hell!" Ron muttered.

"His grandmother is French," Harry explained. "A younger sister to Vernet, famous French artist. According to Mycroft, he and his younger brother get their ability from her."

"There are two of them?" Ron asked.

"A politician too?" George asked, disgusted at the notion.

"What is wrong with being politician?" Percy interrupted them. When Mycroft showed up with Harry, he was the first to greet and the man and then started talking about ministry, politics and such until Audrey, his wife, dragged him away.

"No, he's consulting detective." Harry replied before George or Ron managed to reply. So far, he hadn't met with Sherlock yet so he was quite curious about Mycroft's younger brother.

"Consulting detective?" Ron asked blankly.

"He solves crime." Harry explained.

"With such skills, he will go far." Percy commented.

"Not everyone is interested working in the ministry," George said, rolling his eyes.

Mrs. Weasley came to call them for dinner. After that Harry and Mycroft bid everyone goodbye and returned to Mycroft's house.

"Thank you," Harry said once they were seated on the couch in Mycroft's study. "For coming with me."

"They're important to you," Mycroft replied.

"At least, no one threats you this time," Harry said, smiling.

Mycroft raised his eyebrow. "So, you heard." He said.

"Obviously." Harry rolled his eyes. "They're over protective of me."

"Well, you better prepare yourself." Mycroft said.

"And why is that?" Harry asked, confused.

Mycroft smiled at him. "Mummy wants to meet you."

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Violet Holmes was nervous. Why? Because, today, she would meet with Mycroft's lover. Her future son in law. There was no doubt about that in her eyes. Especially after the shocking call she received from Mycroft. He told her that he was going to visit and he was going to bring his lover too. For awhile, Violet couldn't say anything. She was shocked beyond belief that her son, who never interested in anyone, finally got himself a lover.

"Is she nice?" Violet asked once she found her voice back.

"He is wonderful," Mycroft replied. There was a fondness in his voice.

He? Violet was shocked. But as long as her son was happy, she would accept the fact that Mycroft's chosen one was a man.

"We will come by this Saturday," Mycroft informed her.

"I will have the guest room prepared," Violet replied. She wanted to know her son's respond.

"There is no need for that Mummy," Mycroft said. "Harry and I live together."

That had sealed everything. Mycroft and his lover lived together. Harry was wonderful. For Mycroft, that was more than love exclamation. That was a promise of a lifetime.

And there they were. Mycroft's car stopped in front of the terrace. The door opened and Mycroft stepped out first. He extended his hand to the person after him, Harry Potter. So, this was Harry, the man who enamoured Mycroft so much. Harry was young, probably in the beginning of twenty. He had jet black hair and green eyes. The young man wore white shirt, charcoal grey trousers and simple but elegant black coat.

"Mummy," Mycroft said. "May I introduce you to Harry."

Harry smiled at her. "I'm Harry Potter. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Holmes."

Violet smiled back at her. She liked him instantly. He seemed nice and genuine towards Mycroft. Many people wanted to get close to her son because of Mycroft's wealth, connection and power.

"Just call me Violet." She said. "Now, you must be tired after long journey from London."

She led them to the conservatory. Mycroft hovered over Harry. Of course people wouldn't see the difference. In fact, Violet would say that even Harry didn't realize how completely besotted Mycroft was. But she was his mother and even though she didn't posses Mycroft and Sherlock's deduction skill, she knew about her sons.

During the afternoon tea, she managed to pry out from Harry about his first meeting with Mycroft and how Mycroft asked him for dinner and all. Violet enjoyed her conversation with Harry. And Mycroft, he could see, was relieved and glad that she liked Harry. They chatted for a bit before she told them to rest.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

"That went well," Mycroft said.

They were in Mycroft's room. After afternoon tea in the conservatory, Mycroft took him on tour through the house. The country house of Holmes family was located in Eastbourne, East Sussex. The house was big and located in ten acre land. In the far end of the estate, there was a cottage that belonged to Sherlock. The Holmes family also had a house in London. Sherlock, Mycroft younger brother, currently lived in there.

"Yes," he agreed. Harry was quite nervous about Violet's reaction to him. Would she like him? It was the first time this happened with someone who didn't know him after all. He already knew the entire Weasleys family before he dated Ginny. The same happened when he dated Philippe Delacour. He had already known them from Fleur. Aside of that, there was nobody who didn't know him in the wizarding world.

"I told you that Mummy will like you," Mycroft said again.

"How about you? Do you like me too?" Harry asked, smiling.

"I'm very fond of you," Mycroft replied before he leaned down to kiss Harry.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

"So, when is the happy announcement?" Violet asked during dinner that night.

"Happy announcement?" Harry asked back, confused.

"Yes," she replied. "I'm not getting any younger. So, I want to have grandchildren while I still have time."

"Mummy, you're still young." Mycroft said quickly.

She ignored her son. "A small private ceremony is fine by me. Then you can proceed with adoption," Violet said, adding by the way of explanation.

Harry finally saved the day. "Mycroft and I are quite happy with our current arrangement now." He said. "But we will consider it in the future."

"It is as Harry said, Mummy." Mycroft said in agreement.

Violet sighed in disappointment. Well, she would take what was offered now. After all, she had time to change their opinion. Oh, she couldn't wait to have grandchildren running around.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

They returned to London the next day. Harry was secretly relieved and he thought that Mycroft felt the same too. It was all because of Violet Holmes not so subtle suggestion that they should get married and adopt children as soon as possible. The thing was, Harry understood her plight. Knowing Mycroft, Violet probably had resigned to the idea that her eldest son was going to stay as bachelor for his entire life. And then Harry showed up. Of course she had to seize the opportunity.

After that visit, Mycroft then told him that Sherlock could show up anytime. "It is no doubt that Mummy has called him to gush about you and our visit. Knowing Sherlock, he will show up unannounced to surprise us."

"Sounds interesting," Harry replied. He had heard many stories about Sherlock, either from Mycroft or Violet. Violet even brought up her photo collection to show him about Mycroft and Sherlock during childhood.

"Didn't you say that he works as Consulting Detective?" he asked.

"Yes," Mycroft confirmed. "Whatever keeps the gear in his brain working."

Mycroft also told him that Sherlock actually didn't get paid by Scotland Yard. "How does he earn his living then?" Harry questioned. "Through trust fund?"

"Interest income from bank deposits as well as return from investment in capital market," Mycroft replied. "It is more than enough for Sherlock to live comfortably in London."

Harry merely nodded at that.

His meeting with Sherlock came sooner than he expected. When he joined Mycroft for breakfast the next day, Sherlock was already there. The man was seated next to Mycroft.

"Let me introduce my brother, Sherlock Holmes," Mycroft said.

Harry smiled at Sherlock. "Nice to meet you," he said. "I've heard so much stories about you."

"Oh, really." Sherlock drawled. "Interesting."

The two brothers didn't look alike actually. Both of them had dark hair, grey eyes and tall body but the physical resemblance ended there. However when Sherlock spoke, it was with the same arrogance like Mycroft did.

"You never give any indication of your taste, Mycroft." Sherlock said.

"Sherlock," Mycroft said in warning.

"No, it's fine," Harry waved his hand dismissively. He sat in his usual seat. "Go on."

Sherlock narrowed his eyes. He looked at Harry upside down. "You're just like him," he said a moment later. "But, that can't be since Mycroft is already- Ah, you're one of them."

"One of them?" Harry raised his eyebrow at that. He wondered about how Sherlock found out about the wizarding world. Then again, Sherlock was Mycroft's brother. He was as genius as Mycroft. And like Mycroft told him a year ago, wizarding world did have a lot of hoop holes. If one knew where to look then one would find it. Thankfully, Harry had fixed it. And now, with Mycroft on his side, he got another help.

"Don't worry, I'm more interested in science," Sherlock said. "You and Mycroft are weird couple," he declared suddenly.

"Thank you for your vote of confidence, Sherlock," Mycroft said dryly.

"Mummy likes you," Sherlock said again. "So, it is fine by me. Although why you want this annoying jerk is beyond me." He muttered childishly. "No knowledge in the world can explain that."

"Really, Sherlock." Mycroft said, annoyed by his brother's antics.

Harry couldn't help but laughed at Sherlock's comment. "Well, Mycroft might be annoying jerk but he is my annoying jerk."

"Spare me the emotion," Sherlock said in disgust.

"You started it," he replied, grinning. "Besides that, don't you know that 'love is an endless mystery for it has nothing else to explain it'?"

"Oh God," Sherlock muttered. "You have lost your mind."

"Very well played, dear." Mycroft said in amusement. He lifted his glass in salute.

Sherlock scowled at his brother.

Harry merely smiled at both of them.

All was well in Harry's opinion. Mycroft and Sherlock's bickering actually was like another version of Ron and Hermione's bickering, which was a funny fact for Harry. So far, he had met with Mycroft's mother and brother. And they both accepted his relationship with Mycroft. As for Harry's side, Hermione, Ron and Andromeda had made their opinion very clear when they threatened to kill Mycroft. Or, in Andromeda's part, threatened to make Mycroft suffer if he hurt Harry. His family was truly overprotective.

He had Mycroft now. He had Hermione, Ron, Teddy, Andromeda, Luna, Neville and the Weasleys. Harry was content with his life. As for the wedding Violet Holmes insisted, that was a matter for another day.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

A few weeks had passed since they visited Violet Holmes. Harry continued his life as usual. He and Mycroft still lived together at Mycroft's house in Campden Hill, Kensington. They had breakfast every morning before they went to their respective offices. They had dinner together at night. After that, they would retreat to talk. And they would end the day with love making every night. Harry was so used with his new life now that he felt that he and Mycroft had known each other for a long time. Hermione and Ron teased him that he acted like married couple with Mycroft. He retorted by telling them that they should get marry soon. Because, really, what else were they waiting for?

"We have known each other for more than a year and we have lived together for three months." He told Mycroft. "But the weird thing is, I feel like I have known you for a long time."

He and Mycroft were in their bed, with him straddling Mycroft's lap.

Mycroft lifted an eyebrow. "Really?" the man asked.

"Yes," Harry replied. "I can't even imagine my life without you."

Mycroft tightened his arms around Harry's waist. "The feeling is mutual, dear."

"I guess this mean we'll be together for a long time."

"Well, I can live with that." Mycroft said, looking at him intently with his grey eyes.

Harry smiled and he leaned forward to kiss his lover.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Charlie Weasley came to see Harry the next day. Harry's project to create the first and only magical safari park in Britain was finally completed. He offered Charlie the director position knowing Charlie's knowledge about magical creature. The safari park contained both ordinary animal and magical creatures such as sphinx and dragon. For dragon, they had Norberta and her children. Hagrid cried in happiness when he knew that he would have his baby dragon back.

"The grand opening will be held the next month," Charlie informed him.

Harry nodded at that. "Teddy will be ecstatic if I take him there," he commented absentmindedly.

Charlie grinned at him. "When I was his age, I was mad about dragons."

"You still are," Harry pointed out.

"True," Charlie replied in agreement.

There was a knock on his door and Ron showed up. "Hey, Charlie," he said once he saw his elder brother.

"Ron," Charlie greeted him.

Ron glanced at the report. "The safari park is finally completed, huh?" he said. "Mum complains that you work too hard. She thinks you may end up marrying dragon one day." He made face at that.

"I might be," Charlie replied. "Norberta is quite lovely."

"Hagrid will kill you," Harry deadpanned.

"A little competition won't hurt." Charlie said.

"Both of you have gone mad!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry and Charlie laughed at his expression.

"I like my life now," Charlie said once he stopped laughing.

"I know that," Ron muttered.

Bill had married Fleur and they had one daughter. Percy married Muggle woman named Audrey. George married Angelina. Ginny had just married Theodore Nott. And Ron was in relationship with Hermione. That left Charlie alone.

"You know, with Harry and his boyfriend, maybe Mum will leave you alone," Ron said suddenly.

Harry groaned. He already had Violet Holmes to deal with. There was no need to add Mrs. Weasley into that.

Someone knocked the door. It opened to reveal Hermione. "Oh, hello Charlie," she said.

"Hermione." Charlie greeted her.

"I told Ron to fetch you for lunch, Harry." Hermione said.

"Sorry, Hermione." Ron said sheepishly.

"Lunch, eh?" Charlie said.

Harry looked at his watch. Yes, it was already lunch time now. "I'm starving," he announced.

"Let's go to cafeteria," Ron suggested.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

"Do you remember the form you signed about sphinx and dragon?" Harry asked his lover. They were in Mycroft's study. The man sat behind his massive desk and Harry sat in front of him.

"Yes," Mycroft replied.

"The safari park is finally completed." He told Mycroft. "The grand opening will be held next month. I'm going to take Teddy there. And I'm wondering if you want to come with me."

"I would like that," Mycroft responded.

Harry smiled. "Teddy would love this. I can't wait to tell him." He commented, walking to stand behind Mycroft and wrapped his arms around his lover's shoulder.

Mycroft didn't say anything but the man turned around and pulled Harry into his lap.

"This is better," Harry said. "I felt like I was your guest earlier."

"Never a guest," Mycroft corrected. "This is our home."

Mycroft leaned forward to kiss him passionately. The kiss grew more intense. Mycroft then moved to press warm kisses into the curve of Harry's neck. His breath hot against Harry's throat.

"Mycroft." Harry whispered breathlessly.

The man lifted his head to look at Harry's dazed green eyes.

"We should move to bedroom, dear." Mycroft said. His voice heavy with desire.

"I have better idea," Harry said and transfigured the chair into large bed.

"Excellent." Mycroft replied. "Although I hope you transfigure my chair back. I'm quite fond of it."

"Later, Mycroft." Harry said as he pulled Mycroft down to bed with him.

"As you wish, my dear."

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Harry and Teddy were playing Quidditch in the back garden of Godric Cottage, Harry's country house at Godric Hollow. Andromeda and Mycroft watched from terrace. As Harry had predicted, the boy was ecstatic when he knew that his godfather would take him to the new magical safari park.

"It is very nice of you to accompany them," Andromeda said.

"Teddy is a bright child," Mycroft replied. "And he is Harry's family."

"Wizarding society thinks that you and Harry are already married." Andromeda said again. "They'll be looking for evidence when you and Harry show up in the public together." She finished.

Mycroft raised his eyebrows in astonishment.

Andromeda merely smiled at him.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Two weeks later, Mycroft led him to back garden after they finished with their dinner. Confused, he followed his lover.

"Oh, wow," Harry said in wonder. The garden was illuminated with hundreds of light. It was really pretty.

"You like it?" Mycroft asked.

"Yes," Harry replied.

"I have something for you," Mycroft said. "Your hand, please."

Confused, Harry did as he was told.

Mycoft put gold ring on his palm. It was a simple gold ring with no diamond or another precious gem. He stared at the ring and then stared at Mycroft. "What is this?" he croaked out.

"People think that we're married. We can't show up in the public without ring now, can we?" Mycroft said. He lifted his right hand to show the same gold ring.

He stared at Mycroft for a long time. His lover met his gaze. Mycroft's expression was solemn. Harry understood what Mycroft was truly asking even though his lover didn't say the words.

"I think you should put it on my finger," He said at last.

"Excellent, my dear."

Mycroft took the ring, intending to slip it to Harry's finger when he noticed something. There were words engraved inside the ring. He took the ring to inspect the words. "I am my beloved and my beloved is mine." He read out loud.

"Fitting, don't you think?" Mycroft drawled out.

"Mycroft." Harry pounced at Mycroft and kissed his lover again and again.

"You're welcome." Mycroft said once Harry was finished with his demonstration. The man took the ring and slid it on Harry's finger. It was perfect fit.

Harry really couldn't stop the smile from breaking on his face.

Mycroft took Harry's right hand and kissed it lovingly. "My dear, shall I have this dance?" the man said a moment later.

Laughing, Harry replied. "Of course."

They began to dance but after a few steps Harry grew suspicious. "Mycroft, who taught you this dance?" he asked.

"It was Andromeda." Mycroft replied. "And by your reaction, it is obvious that she twisted the truth."

"It is actually a traditional wizarding wedding dance." Harry explained. "I saw Ginny and Theo danced it at their wedding party."

"Do you wish to stop then?" Mycroft inquired.

"No." Harry took a deep breath and said honestly. "I will never dance this with anyone else."

"I'm very honoured, dear." Mycroft replied.

"But why must I dance the bride part?" he grumbled.

"One of us has to," Mycroft replied in amusement. "And since I'm leading. . . ."

"Alright," Harry conceded.

They continued to dance and Harry suddenly felt the magic rising, flowing around them. It must be really something because even though he was Muggle, Mycroft felt it too.

"Does this always happen?" Mycroft asked.

Harry shrugged. He didn't feel anything at Ginny's wedding. But maybe, only the groom and the bride who could feel it.

The dance ended and Mycroft kissed Harry's forehead softly. The magic that had grown thicker around them burst out, showering them with thousands bright, golden glow. It was like snow, only glowing and warm to the touch. And at the moment, Harry felt that he was truly connected to Mycroft. By Mycroft's expression, he seemed to experience the same thing too.

At the same time at Grimmauld Place, seven year old Teddy Lupin called for his grandmother. "Grandma! Grandma!" He shouted. "Look at this!"

"What is it, Teddy?" Andromeda asked. She stopped dead in her track when she saw what had caught Teddy's attention. Andromeda couldn't believe her eyes. She never heard that this ever happened before. But this was Harry Potter she was talking about. Harry was always an exception to everything.

"Does this mean Mycroft is our family now?" Teddy asked excitedly.

"Yes, Teddy. I suppose he is our family now." Andromeda replied as she stared at the gold thread that connected Harry James Potter name to Mycroft Holmes in Black family tapestry.

 

Author's Note:

Thanks for reading my fic and please give reviews.


End file.
